Apocalypse Now
by Elmosgotafudgingun
Summary: Finn, the ordinary goofy, friendly football player is suddenly salvation in the upcoming apocalypse. Faced with life-changing decisions can Finn do what's right and save the world or will he watch the it burn. Sounds weird but take a peek please R&R.


"**Losing My Religion" **

**Author: **Elmo's got a fudging gun

**Genre: **Spiritual/Drama

**Rating: **K-T

**Word Count: **1,300

**Warning: **none that I can think of o.o

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I don't own Glee and I earn no money from typing this (damn)

**A/N:** Well this is my first Glee fanfic and my second fanfic altogether so be kind to me. Set during grilled cheesus and AU from the episode. So tell me what you think by reviewing and this story is dedicated to my Glee-crazy friend Kayla who will be starring in this story so look out for her. Now on with possibly the weirdest Glee fanfic ever written so sit back and wear a seatbelt while driving. Note this story is mostly Finn-centric because I love his stupidity and is based loosely on the Supernatural angels, the jerks.

**Finn's POV**

When Ms Pillsbury told me that my Grilled Jesus wasn't real, well my life was turned upside down. I mean it was shocking to lose my religion, I even sang a song about it but there was something else that really messed me up. Well… a month ago I started hearing… voices, yeah sounds pretty crazy. I remember the first time I heard them, I was home after school one day and my Mum was out shopping and I was playing Halo and totally owning when I heard a noise. It was a buzz, like static, coming from downstairs and I thought Mum was back so I went downstairs to find nothing, no-one there but the TV which was on. Now I knew I didn't turn it on and it was just static and being good at fixing stuff I thumped the TV because that fixes it every time. I could be a TV mechanic, but back to my memory the buzzing sound became louder and it was beginning to really annoy me. I tried turning down the volume but the remote wasn't working, I thought it needed new batteries. The noise filled my ears and I swore I heard whispering voices but no-one was in the house.

"Hello, did you break our TV" I remember saying but suddenly TV began working and it showed…terrible things, really horrible stuff and then suddenly it was in my head. People with black eyes killing and torturing, the world was ending, people killing other people and bright lights that wiped towns off the map, people holding flaming swords and black wings bursting out their backs. The voices said 'this is your future, but you can help change it for the people you care about, you are a vessel but you must let us in'

"Who are you?" I yelled as more images played in my head. I heard one voice say 'my name is Raphael and I'm an angel of the lord, you are my vessel'. Then… well I kind of blacked out but all that was kind of stressful and then I woke up to my Mum standing over me. She was freaking out and asking if I was alright but I only looked at the TV, its screen was broken like if someone had thrown a brick at it. Mum thought I broke it and I believed her, maybe that was all dream and we got a new TV that was HD, whatever that stands for. But the voices wouldn't stop like they were trapped in my head. I heard strange things like 'Devil's gate opened' and 'Demon army' and 'finding vessels' I mean this stuff sounds pretty crazy. But so was hearing voices so I didn't tell anyone but I came close, one day at school I had a killer headache and the voices were yelling and upset. Something about 'angels being killed' and 'traitor in heaven' I didn't care though. I just screamed "Shut up" at them in the hallway in between classes.

Everyone kind of stared at me, it was embarrassing but no-one said nothing about it, not even Rachael but she did ask me if I was alright. She was the only person who noticed that I wasn't myself and she was really good about it too and for Rachael that's rare. She took care of me when the headaches got too much (I was having a lot of them due to the voices) and stood up for me when I couldn't do that myself. I could barely perform in Glee so the others got more solos which made them happy, especially Kurt. They all were wondering, even Mr Shue but I couldn't tell them, they would think I'm crazy. But finally the voices stopped and that was the end of that. Until Kurt's Dad got sick then they started up again, they said that if I did what they say I could help Kurt's Dad, they said I was very important; they said a lot of things. I really wanted to help Kurt and his Dad out but I didn't know what would happen if I obeyed the voices. By then I believed that God was actually, you know looking out for me and finally I was all ready to do what they said and 'say yes' which sounded pretty easy but then I saw Ms Pillsbury. If… God doesn't care or just isn't around then what about the voices? If they aren't angels then what are they or am I going to end up like one of the hobos down at the bus station.

So here I am outside Mr Shue's office about to go in and tell him everything because I don't know what to do or believe and he always helped us when we needed it. The voices chattered in the back of my head as usual, but as I went for the door…

"No, you cannot talk to anyone about this!" one voice screamed in my head. Well you know it hurts when someone yells in your ear, someone yelling in your head is loads worse. I nearly fell over and everything and gave me a splitting headache.

'What then you stupid voice' I thought to myself. Well seems they could hear that and weren't very happy about it.

"We should smite you for that but you're needed unfortunately" another voice muttered. It sounded like it really didn't like me; well I didn't like it either.

'Why am I needed then' I thought angrily. I mean why me, why not someone else like Quinn or Mercedes because they were all religious.

'Your blood' another voice said "you want this to stop, the voices to go away, to help save your dying world and this will happen if you obey us" It sounded like it knew exactly how I felt.

'Fine then crazy voices what do I need to do' I thought, I was tired of the headaches and the visions and the voices.

"Go to the hospital and give yourself into service of the lord, say yes to the angel Raphael' the same voice said. 'In return we will heal your friend's father' well that sounded good and if all this was because I'm crazy then I can go see a doctor while I'm there.

'Fine, let's go then' I sighed in my head. I turned around, walked out the school and headed for the hospital which luckily wasn't that far away. Sure I was supposed to be in class but I just wanted this to be over.

"It's merely the beginning Finn Hudson" one voice said creepily. Just great.

**Well I know it's weird but the next chapters will explain it which hopefully will be coming soon. Okay so tell me what you think of this story and flames will be used to power my doomsday device so flame away –evilness- but it's time for me to depart so goodbye, farewell and amen people. Gleeks unite!**


End file.
